Gajeel Redfox vs. Panther Lily
Gajeel Redfox vs. Panther Lily is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel Redfox and the Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division, Panther Lily. Prologue As Erza Knightwalker is about to kill Lucy, Happy and Carla, Erza and Gray arrive and save the group. Erza tells Gray to leave with the others and find Natsu and Wendy while she battles Knightwalker. As the group heads to save Natsu and Wendy, Gray explains that Gajeel was the one who turned him and Erza back to normal and that Dragon Slayer Magic is able to change the Lacrima back to their original form. Happy tells Gray that they know the location of the Giant Lacrima and Gray asks him to take Gajeel there. Happy leaves to go to Gajeel while the three continues to look for Natsu and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 15-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 2-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-15 Happy finds Gajeel fighting with some of the Royal Guards. Before Gajeel can even express his surprise at the sight of him, Happy immediately grabs him and carries him to the floating island above the Royal City. Gajeel prepares to change everyone to normal when Panther Lily arrives and attacks the two. Happy is surprised to see that Panther Lily has wings similar to an Exceed's but Gajeel ignores this and tells Happy to stand back while he begins to battle Panther Lily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 9-13 Battle Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon's Sword to attack but Panther Lily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his Bustermarm that is able to fragment the floating island, surprising Gajeel. Happy uses his Aera to help Gajeel fight in the air and Gajeel is impressed with the power of his opponent. Gajeel gets pumped up after seeing an enemy that is near his level while Happy complains that Gajeel is heavy. Gajeel tells Happy to land him, saying that he can't wait to fight Natsu and Happy in the air when he finds himself his own cat. Panther Lily then attacks the duo with his sword but misses and ends up cutting off a fragment of the island. Gajeel and Panther Lily then ready themselves to continue the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 87 Panther Lily continues to attack Gajeel with his sword but misses. Happy begins to panic, thinking that the fight is completely one-sided but Gajeel merely laughs, saying that the fun has just began. Panther Lily then appears from the side and attacks again. Gajeel defends with his Iron Arm and prepares to fight for real.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 88 Panther Lily then slices Gajeel with his sword but Gajeel stops it with his arm. Panther Lily is impressed with the Earth Land Mage, saying that his sword is able to crush even iron. Gajeel tells him that his Iron Dragon's Scales are not ordinary iron and, seeing that Panther Lily is an Exceed, asks him why he is with the Royal Army. Panther Lily attacks Gajeel again, saying that he abandoned his homeland since it's full of lies. Gajeel stops the sword from slicing him and breaks it, saying that he would make Panther Lily his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-11 While Panther Lily expresses his surprise with his broken sword, Gajeel approaches and throws punches at him. Gajeel then attacks with his Iron Dragon's Roar, sending Panther Lily to the ground. Panther Lily recovers and, impressed with his strength, smiles at Gajeel. Panther Lily then attacks Gajeel and Gajeel counters with his own attacks. As the two fight, the Dragon Chain Cannon is fired and connected to the Lacrima Island. Gajeel is surprised with what is happening and Panther Lily, with a smile on his face, explains that the Royal Army is planning to hit Extalia with the Lacrima Island, destroying both islands. Happy looks at his fellow Exceed in horror, asking him how he could they do such a terrible thing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 11-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 18 Seeing their friends trying to stop the Lacrima Island from colliding with Extalia, Happy and Gajeel go to help them. Panther Lily asks Gajeel if he was running away but Gajeel tells him that he is not running away or hiding from him, he will return to fight him when they stop the Lacrima Island. Panther Lily tells him that his efforts will be futile and that there will be no more later for them. Gajeel smiles at him and promises to bring, or drag, him back to the guild and make him his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 1-4 Aftermath Just as the Lacrima Island is about to collide with Extalia, reinforcements arrive. Carla, Wendy and all the Exceeds arrive and try to push the Lacrima Island away. With their combined efforts, the Lacrima Island is being pushed back when a blinding light from the sky appears and everyone see that the Giant Lacrima is missing. Suddenly, Mystogan arrives and tells the group that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land and that everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia are safe. Everyone cheers and Mystogan reveals his face to Panther Lily. Panther Lily thanks him and addresses him as prince when the Royal Army arrives and Knightwalker shoots Panther Lily with her Magic Spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 2-20 References Navigation Category:Fights